


Hide & Seek

by vielle_jjp



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vielle_jjp/pseuds/vielle_jjp
Summary: Just because you've been together all your life doesn't necessarily mean it'll stay that way forever. They now have different dreams and paths. As each day passes the distance gets further and the changes become drastic in a blink of an eye. Things are not what they used to be, Makoto and Haru are now starting to realize that.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Hide & Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Makoharu missing hours are open!!!  
> Feel free! to yell at me in the comments section~
> 
> sorry for the mistakes, I made is at 4AM with 3 huge cups of coffee in my system. 
> 
> Take care, always :)

♥️

" _...when you grow up, you'll find someone that you want to be with for a very long time Haru-chan, someone that you will want to protect and laugh with"_

_"I already have someone like that"_

_"Really? Who?" Her eyes widened with adoration._

_"Makoto."_

_His mom giggled while stroking his hair "but Mako-chan is your best friend. What i mean is someone different"_

_Little Haru shrugged "no, meeting other people is too troublesome. I'd rather play with Makoto"_

_The night sky was pretty as the both of them sit outside their house. With Haru sitting comfortably on her lap and they talk about his day in school._

_"Is it okay?" He then questioned._

_"What is?"_

_"If I stay by Makoto's side?" His eyes were full of hope and innocence. His mother couldn't help but fondly smile at her little boy. The only time she has ever seen him like this was when he first saw a waterfall on their trip._

_She nodded "Mako-chan will be really happy with that."_

_A small smile appeared on Haru's face as they continue on with their conversation_.

♣️

The sunlight was blinding when Haru began to wake up. Untangling himself from the messy sheets, he begins to stand up and head to the bathroom.

He fills the tub with water and gets in. He stays like that for a long time. Leaning back and closing his eyes. He tries to push all that has been bothering him back inside his head but, not even being engulfed in water could drown out the noise. Taking a deep breath, he buries himself down. He just wants to disappear for a while.

♥️

" _Are you ready?"_

_There was no answer for a moment, Haru takes a deep breath. The sun is starting to set, his clothes are now covered in sweat and crickets are now beginning to sing; signalling the arrival of night._

_He clears his throat and yells again "Are you ready?"_

_"No-not yet!" He hears a familiar voice answer in a distance._

_So he gives them ten more seconds before he says "Ready or not, here I come!"_

_Haru opens his eyes and adjusted to his surroundings. His neck hurts a little from his recent position from the tree and his vision is a little foggy._

_He begins to look for his friends one by one until there was only one left._

_There's an old, worn-out playground a little further back from the current one their always playing in._ _The swings are squeaky, the slides are dirty and rusty and there's a little wooden fort upon a small tree with no leaves. Haru looks up from below, sighs and carefully climbs up the ladder._

_Once he peaks at what's inside, he sees a small figure in the corner patiently sitting, holding his knees while staring out the open window. His face is illuminated by the nearby street light, so his green eyes were almost golden. His innocent face looks a worried but he's trying to not show it._

_"Makoto"_

_The boy jumps as if he's seen a ghost._

_"Ha-Haru?!"_

_"It's me." he then climbs further and slowly sits beside Makoto._

_"You scared me there" Makoto mumbles. "How'd you know I was here? " he then giggles._

_Haru looks at him for a moment then at the clear night sky, "I don't know, I guess I just know you."_

_Makoto gave him the sweetest smile that made Haru a little shy so he tried to pretend that he didn't say that and asked "why'd you hide here? aren't you scared of the dark?" as if to change the topic_

_Makoto smiles wider and his eyes disappear into crescents "well, I guess I know you too. So, I'm sure you'll find me Haru-chan"_

_Haru stands up, extends his hand to the younger "stop with the 'chan', come on let's go back. Mom told me to invite you for dinner."_

_Makoto holds his hand._

_"I found you, Makoto"_

_"You found me, Haru-chan"_

♣️

If time was kind, they'd still be in that tree-house. It'd be simple. The dawn would begin to show and they would meet by the pathway. Together they'd make their way to school, Makoto would talk about anything that came to his mind; either about the cat he fed during lunch time, the assignment he almost forgot, the color of the boat when they passed by the harbor, or just plain reading wha Haru was thinking about.

Missing Makoto was never something that Haru expected. He never thought that he'd long for his presence because Makoto is always there.

If he was completely honest he thought moving to Tokyo, going to a different school, having no one nag him all the time and having packed schedules, would give him relief. He thought he needed that time to focus solely on himself and his future but in every step he takes; Makoto seems to be the first one in his mind.

When something good happens, it's like by impulse he gets his phone to tell him about it. Everytime he rises from the water, he expects a hand to pull him out of the water. On the way home, he craves a blueberry flavored popsicle and when he does buy one from a store below his apartment; he can't seem to finish all of it. 

And like right at this very moment, when his drenched in water inside his tub, he finds himself waiting a little while longer. Sometimes to the point when he's almost late for class, but he wants that door to open. Just like back then, Makoto would pick him up and complain about how he wears his swimsuit in the bathroom.

But no, Makoto won't be there. He won't be able to pick up when Haru calls. He'll have an excuse when Haru asks him to get something to eat. It annoys Haru but he won't say anything about it. He won't even admit what he feels now, not to himself...especially not to Makoto.

♥️

" _Guys look out the window! Tachibana-kun is getting a love confession by Miyuki-chan!" a bunch of their classmates run to see._

_Haru makes an indifferent expression on his face but still subtly looks outside. The girl is from the class next to them, she's pretty popular and Haru only had one instance with her. They were both paired during their freshman day event a few months ago._

_She's kind. She'd treat Makoto well._

_Then that thought kinda stings but Haru brushes it off._

_He then looks at his best-friends face who is now blushing in embarrassment, probably by something she said._

_Now that he thinks about it, Makoto is well-known in their school for his looks and unlike Haru who's hard to approach; Makoto has many friends outside their class._

_Haru also got some people asking him out but he always responded coldly. How will Makoto react? Knowing him, he can't reject a soul. He then spots Makoto hold her hand._

_That annoyed Haru more so he looks away._

_He won't say it, but he's always been a little possessive or overprotective of Makoto._

_"Yo Nanase-kun~ we're going to that new cafe after class, wanna join?" one of their classmates asked._

_"Can't. I have plans with Makoto." he plainly states._

_"Well, once Tachibana-kun gets a girlfriend, he won't have much time with you anymore, so maybe then you'll be able to go with us. See ya!"_

_Haru tightly grips his pen, he was so ready to fight that jerk but for what reason? Not knowing the answer to that makes Haru angrier._

_He begins to pack up his things and head home._

_"Haru~!" He hears a voice call out his name. He's halfway home and he just wants a bath. His body is burning up, is it a fever? Rage maybe?_

_"Wait for me Haruu~" the whiny voice draws nearer as fast footsteps come along with it._

_It made him walk faster until he ends up running._

_But strong hands then grasp his wrist, pulling him back._

_"what do you want?" his voice was small, as if he's afraid to be heard._

_"Eh? You suddenly left~ and i was looking for you everywhere Haru~!" Makoto explained, panting a little._

_Haru glares at their hands and aggressively pulls away._

_"You shouldn't have looked for me, I went ahead for a reason." He tried not to sound angry._

_"Reason? Ah! An emergency?! what happened? Are you okay?"_

_idiot... he wanted to say but Makoto did nothing wrong. So he just walked away without looking back at Makoto who's now more confused than ever._

_"Haru, don't forget to turn off the gas when you sleep, okay and make sure to eat." His mom reminded on the phone, it has been a week since she and his dad went away for work._

_"Okay..."_

_"Are you okay? You sound a little sad." She asks_

_"hmm.. I'm okay."_

_"If you're lonely just call Mako-chan, he'll be there-" she was about to say but Haru stops her_

_"I gotta sleep mom, tell dad to keep safe. Goodnight"_

_"Goodnight Haru"_

_Just when he hangs up, the doorbell rings. When he opens it, Makoto is there. So he begins to close the door but Makoto stops him_

_"Wait Haru~ I can't find the kitten." Makoto says._

_He has been feeding some stray cats and there's this white kitten that took a liking to him. Makoto looks worried and Haru loosens his grip on the door._

_"Can you help me find him?"_

_So there they were at 11PM, running around the neighborhood looking._

_By midnight, they find themselves in the small park they used to play in. Makoto was sitting on the swing, gently swaying himself. He's sad. Haru takes the empty swing beside him and they sit in silence for some time._

_He looks at Makoto's defeated figure. He reaches out his hand to pat his wide back but then everything suddenly becomes clear to him._

_It's a realization that Haru didn't expect but wasn't really surprise to know. Makoto is kind and soft. His smile is gentle just like his heart. He's a coward with a warm personality. He never fails to make Haru feel safe. He won't mind listening to Makoto's useless conversations and he can stare at his eyes for a long time._

_He withdraws his hands and looks down. Pondering what to do next._

_"Hey, Makoto..."_

_The other gives him a small hum._

_"I'm gonna say something very selfish, okay?"_

_Makoto now peaks at his direction._

_"I'm angry at you." The other's eyes widen a little._

_Makoto gave him a faint smile "I kinda figured that one out, Haru~"_

_"Sorry. But you can't go out with-" He starts_

_"Someone confessed to me today." Makoto cuts him. And this time Haru is certain that his heart sank under the sandbox that their stepping on._

_He nods uncertainly, as if he doesn't know or care. But the grip he held on the chains of this swing was sorta heartbreaking._

_"She's very cute and she likes to play sports, she's also in the student counsel. She has pretty hazel eyes and she really laughs adorably.." Makoto goes on._

_Haru wanted him to stop or snap at him but at that moment he felt powerless. All he could do was look down and nod with every word that came out of Makoto's lips. And as he started to feel his eyes burn..._

_"But I rejected her."_

_After hearing those words he looks at Makoto. His heart now stopped beating for a mere moment._

_"I already love someone else."_

_Now that hurt even more._

_Makoto looks to happy when he said it. His eyes shines so bright and he can't keep a smile from slipping out. He said it so gently as if he wanted to protect it. Like it was a secret that he treasured with all his heart. That's when Haru knew that he was no match for someone that Makoto loved._

_He's never seen that face of his before, the kind that seemed to genuinely happy and warm._

_"Hazel is no match for blue Haru... atleast that's what I think. The person I like loves the water more than anything in this world, could eat mackerel for breakfast until dinner, doesn't talk or show a lot of emotions but is a very kind person, has been with me all my life..."_

_Haru's now has this shocked look on his face_

_"actually... he's right beside me at this exact moment."_

_There was a wave of silence as haru processes what just happened._

_Makoto then nervously laughs "I'm sorry Haru... it's pretty selfish of me, right? Don't worry just pretend like this never happened" He stands up and reaches out his hand to pull Haru up._

_"Come on, let's go hom-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Haru aggressively pulls him down._

_Haru's lips were soft and he kissed him gently. It was innocent and warm, like finally coming home after a long time. Makoto closes his eyes as they dive deeper into the kiss, sinking in the feeling of a long-awaited event that has been dragged on for too long._

_It was clumsy and their noses keep bumping into each other but despite the inability to breathe, no one dares to stop. Maybe, being a swimmer and being able to hold your breath came handy too. Makoto finds himself cupping Haru's face, caressing his cheeks._

_In the middle of their kiss, they stop and giggle, their foreheads touching. And at that moment they both mentally decide that they won't get tired of this._

_"meow~"_

_Both their eyes widen and they look at the direction of where the sound came from, and there, a small white kitten shows up just below their feet._

_"Haru! I found you!" Makoto then takes the small creature in his arms_

_"Haru?"_

_"Oh.. well, i named him after the season it was born, and today's the middle of Spring." Makoto gently smiles while explaining._

_Haru then now noticed the cherry blossoms surrounding them. They are now in full bloom. Petals fall each time the wind dances around it. Soon enough a new season will take it's place and before they'll realize it; they'll be adults. But when he looks at Makoto, he knew that so much more will happen before the future takes its place._

_"Makoto, let's go home."_

♣️

"Hey it's Haruka, just leave a message.."

Makoto starts to get frustrated after reaching Haru's voicemail for the seventh time within the last two hours. They planned to meet up at the station yesterday but Haru still wasn't here. It's winter and Makoto is starting to catch a cold.

He's sitting by the benches, watching as each train comes and eventually goes. Around 10PM and Haru still wasn't there.

"Haru~ I've been here since 5, I guess you forgot so I'll head back now. Don't over work yourself and call me once you get this. Take care Haru...I lo- I'm looking forward to seeing you swim soon." he then puts his phone back and starts to head home.

It won't hurt this much if it wasn't his birthday... but he just shrugs it off.

"Makoto, I'm really sorry. I overslept this morning and woke up at noon. There was a meeting and the line-up announcement and-"

"It's okay Haru, I understand. I uh..gotta go I have a quiz tomorrow and I have to sleep."

"Makoto..."

"Get some rest Haru-chan" he tries to sound cheerful to cover up the pain in his voice.

"I'll call you tomorrow..."

He hums in response "Goodnight Haru~"

"Happy Birthday Makoto..."

The line ends and the both of them stare at their respective ceilings.

There was so much to say but they won't come out.

I miss you... I wanna see you... Stay by my side... I love you.

But even those simple words that they used to overuse back then whenever they're alone, are now so difficult to say.

They both sleep that night holding their phone, the only thing that kept them together these past few months. Waiting for it to light up but that never happens.

They're becoming different people, walking on different paths. Paths that would probably never cross.

♥️

_"Hey, Haru.."_

_The sky was painted orange as the sun is at it's brightest form just before it begins to fade away. They're both sitting by the shore. Summer is now ending and it's been a year since they established the swim club, a few weeks ago they got disqualified in the regional's for swimming with Rin in the relay. Although all of that happened, it was the one of the best moments of their lives._

_"I found you..."_

_"What are you talking about?" Haru looks at him and Makoto was holding the small blue dolphin they got when they were kids._

_"Where did you find it? I was looking for that."_

_Makoto giggles "I think you placed it on top of your towel the other day and accidentally brought it to practice but then dropped it when you were unpacking."_

_Haru takes it and fumbles with it for while as they finish their ice cream._

_He looks at Makoto and he made a mess on his cheek, Haru smiles a little "You're so messy Makoto" he takes a tissue and wipes it off but Makoto pushes his cone and smeared some on the bottom of Haru's nose._

_"Ack- Makoto." He warns but Makoto is just a laughing mess._

_"Sorry Haru but you look so stupid, I love you"_

_Instead of getting mad, Haru then laughs with him, "I love you too."_

_Makoto perks up, his eye shining. "Can I come over tonight?"_

_"No, you were being mean."_

_"But Haru~" he whines all the way home._

_Makoto gently holds Haru in place, deeply kissing him to prevent him from making any noise._

_"just a little more Haru- you're so good to me, bare with it, okay" he whispers in Haru's ears before he nibbles the lobe, making Haru shiver._

_He fastens his pace, each thrust a little harder than the last. Haru is a moaning mess under him, sweat running down his bare chest._

_"Makoto- I- cant- please" he begs, wrapping his legs around Makoto's waist, pulling him in deeper._

_"Haru- if you do that- I'll"_

_Haru also reaches out both his hand so that he could wrap Makoto's broad shoulders, holding him tighter while no intention of letting go._

_Makoto lifts him up so now Haru is on his lap, burying his face on Makoto's neck while lightly biting it._

_"Haru- I'm gonna-"_

_"Me too-"_

_Makoto then lays him down again, he moves slow but deep. He feels Haru pull his brown hair as they melt into each other._

_He leans down and kisses him with so much passion that it almost burns their young hearts._

_They lay there trying to catch their breaths, panting and sweaty._

_"Haru?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I miss you."_

_"You say that as if we don't see each other everyday. Two minutes ago you were just insi-"_

_He didn't get to finish his sentence because Makoto moves to spoon him_

_"I know, but I just do. I miss you all the time."_

_"Then stay with me"_

_Makoto just kisses the back of his head in response._

♣️

It's almost 2AM and someone is pounding the door of Makoto's apartment. He jumps a little, scared to see who it was. With so much hesitation he approaches the door.

Shaliky he asks "who is it?"

There is no answer for moment then-

"It's me."

"Haru?!" He hastily opens the door.

And a wild Haru appears!

He's a little dishevelled, cheeks a shared of red, eyes a little droopy and he smells of alcohol.

"Haru have you been drinking!?" He takes Haru's hand and leads him inside. Sitting him down on the couch as he fetches some water.

"Here" he give the glass to him but Haru just looks away. "What's gotten into you Haru? Don't you have practice tomorrow?"

Haru shakes his head "was postponed... So we got some drinks..."

Makoto furthered his brows as they sit in uncomfortable silence.

It has been a while since he last saw Haru, and it has also been more than a year since their fallback. Yes, they still keep in touch from time to time.

But the daily calls turned into weekly. Their meet ups became less and less. When they are together, they have nothing to talk about.

Makoto looks at the person beside him and wondered if he still knew him.

And he was certain that Haru felt the same.

Haru is too busy training for the Nationals and so many eyes are on him. Makoto was busy the day he had won an important competition. He looked for him in the crowd...he looked for him everywhere. Everyday.

Makoto has so much going on with his studies. But when he managed to sneak in a free time on his schedule to visit Haru, the train is so late that when he got there it was already over. But he sees Haru from a distance surrounded by people who adored him, people who could help him reach the top, people who are taking on a road much similar to Haru's. Makoto's courage to approach him hinders. He couldn't bring himself to talk to him so he watches over Haru. He cheers him on everytime. Everyday.

"Hey, Haru..." He tightly grips the glass.

"Kiss me" Haru demands. Facing him, taking his face with both his hands as he leans closer to Makoto.

And Makoto does.

He kisses Haru like he was stuck in a dessert only to come across an oasis. Haru straddles him as they both remove their clothes.

A few minutes later and their now inside Makoto's bedroom. 

Haru moaning in pain and pleasure as Makoto fucks him so hard to the point where he might break. 

He leaves so many marks on the others skins, as if he's marking his territory and no one should dare cross it. 

"Makoto harder-" and the other follows his orders. Makoto's thrust are erratic and unforgiving. But despite feeling all this pain, Haru has a desire for more. He wants Makoto to make a mess out of him, to drive him crazy, to hurt him so that he'll to able feel it tomorrow when he wakes up...he just wants more. More of this moment. More of Makoto.

Makoto flips him over and slaps his ass while ramming into him. Haru winces but he's loving it.

"Again"

Slap.

Haru cries out but still asks for more. It's never enough.

"Haru-I'm gonna cum"

Haru feels Makoto twitch inside him, Makoto leans down and bites his shoulder while trapping him inside his arms.

They go at it until sunrise. 

The sun is peaking through the curtains when Makoto wakes up. He realizes that Haru isn't beside him anymore. Again for the nth time, his heart becomes hollow.

**Haru-chan: i have a meeting. I'll call when it's done**

A single text message is all that's left. He throws his phone across the bed and covers his eyes with his arms as he cried. 

Haru is taking the train as he waits for a reply that he knew won't come.

If this was the same train they rode when they first came to Tokyo, he hoped that it'll take him back to when everything was easier. He hoped that it'll lead him back to his desired destination.

♥️

_On their last summer in Iwatobi, they all watched the fireworks together. The festival is almost ending, a bitter-sweet goodbye._

_"Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Look! me and Rei-chan are wearing matching yukata's!!!" Nagisa exclaimed._

_"It's not that i had any choice, Nagisa-kun is quiet good at blackmailing." Rei said in a defeated voice._

_"Now, now Rei-chan i think we look adorable"_

_Gou giggles beside them "you both look silly in all honesty"_

_They're now at Haru's place, an unplanned sleep over._

_A few hours later and now Rei and Nagisa are passed out._

_Haru was tidying their mess when he spots Makoto outside looking at the stars._

_"What are you up to?"_

_"Ah Haru! That star looks like a rabbit look!" Makoto points out._

_"That one looks like a pinecone" haru spots another group of stars._

_They stay like that for a while_

_"That's a mackerel, over to your right, next to the giant paper clip"_

_Makoto laughs "Haru your imagination is beyond this world."_

_As they sit on the grass under the star-lit sky, Haru rests his head on Makoto's shoulder._

_"Ah! Makoto i found you!"_

_He points towards the sky and a group of stars formed a shape of an orca. Or atleast when you use your imagination hard enough._

_Makoto nods "yes Haru, you found me."_

♣️

Heading back to Iwatobi together was silent, not the comfortable kind. 

It's been a two months since the last incident and as each day passes, the weight gets heavier.

Makoto plans on ending things with Haru while they're here in Iwatobi. He wants to go back to Tokyo with a fresh start. He needed to let Haruka go, because he deserves to be free.

He doesn't deserve to be trapped inside this relationship, if there's still any. Makoto stares at Haru while he's looking out the window and an urge to not pursue his plan creeps into him. Haru is so beautiful, it hurts.

Makoto looks away. He's been doing that a lot lately.

Haru needs to break up with Makoto. He's too kind for Haru's mood swings and coldness. Haru is selfish for still wanting to be with Makoto when he knew that all of this was over. It has been over for quite some time now. He can't bare to see his face because he might cry in front of him and ask Makoto for more selfish things like what he did before.

So he closes his eyes. He stopped hoping for more lately.

"Haru-chan!! Mako-chan!!" Nagisa, Rei and Gou greet them by the station.

They have a barbeque in Haru's house. The others excitedly tell them what their up to these days.

Rei got into a great university, Nagisa got his license and Gou is working part-time in a gym filled with a lot of muscles.

They also noticed something off about the both of them but chose not to say a word.

"Onii-san is also doing well." Gou mentions 

Haru nods "yes, we'll be competing against each other a few months from now."

"EH?! Haru-chan you got in!??" The all exclaimed.

Haru just nods as they shower him with praises. 

"It's still a secret so just keep it down"

Nagisa then notices that Makoto seemed shocked as well.

"Hey, Mako-chan, didn't you know that Haru-chan got into the finals and will be presenting Japan?"

Makoto gaves him a nervous laugh "well, it was supposed to be a secret..so.."

"Eh~? Nevertheless you would've been the first to know" Nagisa pouted. "Are you both okay?"

Makoto stands up and pats Nagisa's head "Don't worry too much, everything's okay." And he walks back inside the house.

"It's still pretty early...what are we gonna do?" Gou asks as all of them think of fun stuff to do.

"Ah! I know! Since it's night time, why don't we play hide and seek?" Nagisa suggests.

"Hmm..not a bad idea Nagisa-kun!" Rei complimented. "So what do you guys think?"

"98...99...100...are you ready?" Haru yells out.

"Not yet!" Rei's distant voice answered.

Haru waits for a few more seconds then yells "I'm gonna look for you now!"

He finds Nagisa near Makoto's house, Rei hiding under the bush of their neighbors and Gou inside Haru's bathtub.

Only one left.

'where do you think Makoto-senpai hid?" Rei asks.

"hmm..he can't be far from here, I saw him go down to the road and turned left.

"you guys stay here, I'll be right back."

Haru runs towards the place where he was certain Makoto is. At the back of the park there was an old abandoned playground who is now fixed and repainted.

The little tree house got renovated and was now twice it's original size. The ladder is strudy and Haru climbs it.

Upon arriving he sees Makoto looking out the window of the wooden fort. He never realized how big Makoto has gotten since he last saw him in this very spot.

He sits beside the other. Makoto didn't flinch this time, and Haru was sure that he was expecting him.

Someone about this place makes them warm and cozy. In another world, Haru could easily rest his head on Makoto's lap. 

But right now... Or maybe never again...he can't.

"Hey Haru..." Makoto's voice is tired and deep, as if he has so much in his mind. "After all this time, I've been wondering what is means to be an adult- Does growing up mean growing apart too?" Makoto sounded so sad and Haru's heart is in pain.

"Haru, look at me."

But Haru refused.

Makoto cups his face to make him look but Haru tightly closes his eyes.

'Haru please-"

"No- I can't!"

Haru is struggling so Makoto decides to embrace him.

"Let me go Makoto!"

"No! Not until you look at me"

"I can't-" haru then felt so weak, the smell of Makoto drowns him.

"Why?"

"Because the moment i look at you, I won't be able to let you go...." 

Makoto loosens his grip.

"I hate you Makoto..." He starts as a single tear falls to the wooden floor.

Makoto was taken aback by that sudden confession. His already beaten up heart just got ran over.

"I hate you so much!!!!" Haru shoves him.

"Ha-haru..." He attempts to hold Haru but the other lashes out. That sparks a fire inside Makoto as well "you hate me, huh? Well, guess what Haruka you're the one person i can't stand." His voice was cold and his words pierced Haru's heart.

Haru then breaks down "i hate you for not being there when I look for you, i hate not having your hand to hold, I hate you because you're so goddamn kind. Why didn't you show up?! Why don't you hold me longer?!!, Why are you so fucking far away!?"

"Haru... You're the one that's getting further. I didn't wanna bother you because your dreams are bigger than mine. And I can't stand the fact that so many people get to be with you and stand in the same lane as you. Sometimes I want you all to myself, and that scares me."

Makoto takes a deep breath

"Look at you, you're everything I want. Ever since we were young I knew that. Lately I haven't congratulated you enough or tell you to take care of yourself enough but i need you to know that I'm so proud of you Haru. You're my best friend. This world is meaningless without you."

"I miss you." Haru felt so much lighter when he let those words out. For once he's letting his pride lose as he grips Makotos shirt and chants "Imissyou. Imissyou. Imissyou. I wanna see you everyday! I wanna hear you talk endlessly about anything. I wanna eat with you and swim with you and I wanna hold you. Shit Makoto, you have no idea how much i wanna kiss you."

And as their lips meet, everything else faded away. It felt like the first time. It's like coming home when you've been lost for quite some time.

Yes, they drifted apart and indeed they are now walking on different roads. But the path up ahead will always be connected to where all of it started. No matter where they are in this universe, there will always be something that binds them together.

"I haven't said it enough but i love you Makoto"

Makoto blushes and hides in Haru's neck

"I love you too Haru-chan' he mumbles

"Stop with the chan already."

But Makoto just laughs.

Haru then stands up and reaches his hand "I found you Makoto."

"I found you as well, Haru.”

Makoto stands in a crowd packed with people, six months have passed since then. He just arrived in the venue. 

His plane just arrived five hours ago and he's exhausted. The event is hosted in Australia. He finds his seat, right next to Haru's parents who warmly greeted him with excitement. He's just in time, Haru and Rin are about to swim.

"Ready. Set." And the whistle blows.

Back in Tokyo, their shared apartment waits for them to return. So that Haru could eat Makoto's cooking, so that they'll see each other when they wake up and they won't have to say goodbye in the station, instead they'd be saying goodnight while cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> Again, real sorry for the mistakes :( I'll try to wake up and fix it as soon as possible.
> 
> Stay safe :) wherever you are, i hope senpai notices u.


End file.
